


The Constellation Of Me And You

by IowaGuy1979



Series: And It Is, It Is, A Glorious Thing... [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Beginning of Polyamorous Relationship, F/F, Rachel Taking Charge Like She Always Does, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: The bitch that tore their hearts out is back.Can Rachel forgive her?
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: And It Is, It Is, A Glorious Thing... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Constellation Of Me And You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tangent101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangent101/gifts).



Rachel had moved to Boston a few months after Chloe did. She wouldn’t start until the next year, so she got a job as a barista at a coffee shop a few blocks away from the apartment she and Chloe shared. Chloe worked part time at an auto repair shop that was a 20 minute bus ride away.

It was a good thing she was a natural at Engineering, it let her do her school projects and still have time to work.

One night, Chloe had came into the apartment, not completely closing the door behind her.

“Rach, I’ve got someone you need to meet. This...this isn’t going to be happy. It needs to happen though.”

The other blonde moved out of the kitchen, and sat on an armchair facing the door.

Chloe opened the door, and the last person Rachel ever wanted to see was there. Max “Traitorous Bitch” Caulfield.

Rachel’s eyes widened in shock. Then came the sadness. Then, the anger.

“GODDAMN FUCKING FUCK YOU, MAX CAULFIELD!! You think you can just walk back into our lives? After running the fuck AWAY?”

She leaped up, ready to strangle the shorter brunette girl.

Chloe stood in between them. “Listen, baby, for me? Please?”

“I’m so so sorry!”, Max whimpered.

Rachel sat back down on the chair. “Talk”, she said, scowling.

After a good hour of Max talking, with interjections from the other two, Rachel finally accepted Max back into their lives. Forgiveness would be awhile in coming, but, at least Max was together with her best friends again.

The next few weeks, the three got back into something like their old dynamic from years ago. On the days they could, the trio went around the city, seeing all the landmarks and tourist traps.

Slowly, Rachel came to realize that Max had hardly changed. Still a dork, still so very sweet, and still so very beautiful. She sighed. She was falling in love with the hipster. She sighed again, wondering how Chloe would feel.

Chloe was on board with it, as she felt the same way. “Besides”, she had said, “there’s always been room on this ship for three.”

It had been 4 months since Max had re entered their lives. Rachel had placed the candles around the living room. Not being able to cook worth a damn, she had ordered delivery from a French restaurant, a few miles away.

Now, time to play the waiting game….

Max stepped through the front door, using the key she had been given about a month ago. Her eyes widened slightly. What was all of this? Was she interrupting something Chloe and Rachel were doing?

As she turned back to leave, a familiar voice said, “It’s OK, Max. This is for us.” She gently led the photographer to the table.

A very nice meal, with dishes of names Max could never pronounce, followed.

As they rose from their seats, Rachel walked over to her phone and tapped it a few times. [A guitar began to play.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wmr7HLgJoc8)

“May I have this dance, Miss Caulfield?” she said, bowing with a very seductive grin.

Max’s brain began to short circuit, so Rachel took her by the hand. She led her to the center of the room, and the began to dance slowly.

Starry, starry night

The silver beams the only light

Max let out a soft gasp, whispering “the stars in your room...”

Rachel nodded, smiling.

Summer breeze, summer dreams

Float over me

The stars frame her silhouette

Beauty steals away my breath

Rachel gently brushed Max’s bangs away.

This moment will last forever, forever

Forever

There is no time but now

There is no place but here

Max blushed, caught in Rachel’s stare. 

Time has lost it’s grip tonight

Beautiful enchanted, I just might

Hold her, hold her close

Never let her go

Blue and hazel locked together

The tenderness in her eyes

Her hair is drenched with silver moonlight

Half spoken thoughts, forget me nots

She’s the jewel I’ve sought

She’s the jewel I’ve sought..

What they saw in each others eyes, was all they needed to know.

There is no time but now

There is no place but here

When all else is cold

The warmth of holding her near

Their lips slowly inched closer…

Tonight

The stars in her eyes

Outshine the stars in the sky

Tonight

Love is in her eyes

I’ll hold, hold her close tonight

“These guys are a Christian band, apparently. I wonder what they’d think of this.” the blonde smiled.

Their lips softly came together, as movement as natural and as inevitable as the stars burning in their courses.

Max moaned, softly.

..And the music stopped.

The two women broke their kiss.

Everything was still. Not just quiet.

Still, as in nothing was moving.

No noise.

The cars outside had stopped.

Rachel looked over to the digital clock on the wall.

It had stopped, as well.

As the two looked confusedly at each other, loud footsteps echoed through the hallway in front of the apartment. 

Chloe threw the door open.

“Holy shit! Nothing’s moving! Not the cars, not the fucking people, nothing!”

As if Chloe’s shout had broken the spell, the sounds of late night Boston filled their ears again. 

There is no time but now

There is no place but here

When all else is cold

The warmth of holding her near

Rachel turned off the song.

The three’s eyes were wide with shock.

Predictably, Chloe was the first one to speak.

“What. The. Shitting. Fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how the trauma of Chloe's shooting unlocked Max's powers, and wondered if a non traumatic but still emotional event could trigger them. And so....
> 
> "Ending on a cliffhanger will give me a kick in the ass to write more on this.", the liar said  
> Granted, I don’t like it when other writers do this, so I am a big hypocrite. 
> 
> The lyrics about stars, time and warmth made it perfect to be Max And Rachel’s Song.
> 
> Tonight is sung by Ace Troubleshooter.


End file.
